ETERNAL NIGHT WITHOUT RETURN
by Darkmoon-GoldSaint
Summary: KANON SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN CAMINANTE NOCTURNO Y DEBERÁ DEBATIRSE POR EL AMOR DE SU GEMELO Y EL DE LA PERSONA QUE AHORA ESTÁ CON ÉL... ¿CUÁL SERÁ SU DECISIÓN?
1. Chapter 1

_**ETERNAL NIGHT WITHOUT RETURN**_

_**CHAPTER 1: WALKING IN THE MEMORIES**_

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le platiqué a un extraño y a cambio de ello le devolví un "Gracias"… de hecho no recuerdo haber platicado con nadie después de mi nacimiento como esto que soy ahora…

Veo pasar la gente por mi lado apresurada… ¿apresurada para qué?... ¿A dónde deben llegar con tantísima prisa?... si supieran que es lo que significa vivir eternamente sabría que el apuro no sirve de nada… ¿Qué sentido tiene apurarse a vivir? Si al fin de cuentas al momento de morir nos damos cuenta de que hemos perdido la mitad de nuestra existencia llegando decir las ya trilladas frases de "hubiera cosas que aún me hubiera gustado hacer"… pues para ello es la vida misma… para hacer esas cosas que anhelan nuestras almas, para alimentar nuestro cerebro nutriéndolo de bellos recuerdos de momentos que creíamos impensables hasta el conquistarlos…

Camino lentamente entre la muchedumbre, claro sin lograr escabullirme de sus intensas miradas que cuales fieras indómitas escrutinian mi persona como si fuera un ser repulsivo… y es precisamente eso… soy un ser repulsivo para aquellos que tienen ojos especiales… aquellos que ven más allá de lo obvio lo saben.

Sólo deseo que me dejen en paz, que dejen de verme como si estuviera de más en el mundo… probablemente así sea… pero aún tengo derecho de permanecer entre todos ellos. Tal vez sea mejor que los deje… que deje de pensar en ellos… en todos.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando vi a mi hermano llorar en mi regazo, antes de caer tendido en sus brazos… pero aunque él tiene una nueva vida ahora… deseo volver a estar a su lado… volver a sentir el cariño que sólo él sabía darme… extraño tanto las cenas a la luz de las velas… las caminatas en la playa en la noche… los besos… aquellos besos que sólo él sabe darme y que nadie ha podido superar… en mil labios busqué su sabor pero jamás lo encontré… esa suave piel… esos ojos perfectamente penetrantes y profundos…él es de esa clase de persona que se clava como un puñal en tu pecho y ni la eternidad misma puede quitarlo.

Su fornido cuerpo de acanelado color se me aparece sin permiso en cada sueño que concibo cada vez que logro dormir, esos brazos fuertes cuales robles en primavera que se aferraban a mi cuerpo cada vez que tenía una pesadilla… esos mismos brazos que fueron testigos de mi partir hacia una vida vacía… hacia a una eterna caminata por el mundo… por la eternidad misma… y esos ojos… perfectas jades cristalinas que no conocían el dolor hasta aquel momento… esos ojos donde me perdía noches enteras cuando en un arranque de pasión lo dejaba adentrarse en mi cuerpo sin pudor ni vergüenza… ¿Por qué tenerlo? Si él es y seguirá siendo el amor de mi vida… aún en la muerte.

Hoy he decidido seguirlo desde las altas cornisas… espero a que salga de su costoso apartamento en la avenida principal… como siempre que lo veo está radiante… aunque con su mirada perdida… a veces pienso que sabe que lo vigilo sin cesar pues cada vez que sale mira al cielo como aguardando mi llamado… mi presencia frente a él.

Su nombre es Saga… de porte ejecutivo viste un pantalón negro con el saco haciendo juego, debajo un polo de color plomo, lleva una camisa blanca y una corbata del color del traje… hace seis… no siete años hoy que no estoy a su lado… tanto tiempo ya… y sin embargo nunca lo he visto con atuendos de colores vivos, los detesta, pero sin embargo antes el azul, el mora e inclusive alguna tonalidad verde solía cubrir tan esbelta figura… ahora solo son negros los atavíos todos… lo que me da a pensar que hace cuatro años ya que está de luto.

Saga es mi hermano mayor… aunque ahora lo dudaría… mide un poco más que antes ahora esta en los dos metros… muy alto pues yo he quedado en el metro ochenta y ocho… tal vez algunos centímetros más. Su cabello lo ha dejado largo… me fascina ver como se cuelan en su rostro los mechones de ese azul eléctrico que se mece en el aire balanceándose detrás de ti mientras cae como cascada pasando por lejos tus caderas… llevas ese caminar firme pero despistado… como buscando a alguien continuamente… talvez a mi… no lo sé y espero que no.

Sé que no te has quedado solo… ahora está en tu vida nuestro amigo de añares… Mu… aquel hombrecillo que ahora es más que un hombre de porte excelsitud… es bello no lo negaré pero… tu eres quien no tienes precedencia… el "cordero" como solíamos llamarlo antes de que se convirtiera en tan magnánima criatura es muy dulce y gentil… agraciado con una gran cultura supe que te dio la posibilidad de conocer todos aquellos lugares que querías…

Recuerdos… tantos recuerdos me invaden sin permiso… como olvidar los proyectos que realizaríamos al salir de la preparatoria… sin contar los que teníamos de niños… hoy transito por una realidad ajena que me roba cada uno de mis sueños y anhelos… me sumerjo en un mar de vívidas remembranzas que llenan mi vacía y caduca alma… añoranzas de un pasado tan pasado que no se si eras tu o yo quien las soñaba pues… me he dejado de contar en mi propia existencia dejándote existir solo a ti.

Veo salir a Mu… está justo como tu… vestido de negro… le queda horrible, un hombre de tan magnifica belleza no debe vestir de negro… no es un color para muchos aunque se crea lo contrario… su blanca piel iluminada por los rayos solares débiles aún, por lo temprano de la mañana, luce lozana y esplendorosa. Él es menor que mi hermano… apenas tiene 22 años y mi hermano pronto cumplirá los 27… ambos en su apogeo de su vida.

Él es tibetano… llegó aquí gracias a nuestro padre que… tristemente… supo que su mejor amigo se había acostado con una muchacha de clase muy baja y de ello fue fruto el cordero… se sentía humillado en un momento pues el maldito lo negaba a muerte… él le era fiel a su esposa… claro, cuando estaba en casa… repudiaba y lo hace en la actualidad a todos los que no sean de su clase social, él es un famoso empresario. Mi padre en cambio, pese a ser más poderoso que él no le importa nada más que el alma desnuda de un ser humano… él siempre me decía "el tesoro más bello, la riqueza más grande es poder ver de frente a las personas y verles el alma con los ojos del corazón… la pureza de las personas el lo importante… el resto va y viene como el dinero".

Mi padre es sabio… aún vive y suelo visitarlo cada tanto… soy afortunado sin lugar a dudas… mi padre sabe la verdad del lado oscuro del mundo… aunque yo prefiero llamarlo "_la vereda de enfrente_" ¿Por qué? Pues simplemente porque es la cruel realidad… caminamos como humanos entre miles de demonios y monstruos en todos los sentidos… estamos mezclados en una exquisita caldera donde somos cocidos hasta estar a punto… allí partimos hacia otro lugar… lugar que dependiendo la mirada a la vida puede ser de diferentes formas.

Mi madre nada sabe de "_la otra vereda_" pues mi padre prefiere que mi madre llore a un hijo muerto que se horrorice por un hijo medio demonio y sobre todo muerto… yo asentí pues lo último que quiero es hacerla sufrir… sin embargo como extraño sus mimos, sus caricias… cuando cepillaba mi larga cabellera y me acunaba por las noches… luego extrañé que a pesar de yo tener 17 años siguiera yendo a mi recamara a ver si yo estaba bien o necesitaba algo… solía vestir con cuero, botas por sobre el pantalón, una musculosa de terciopelo, unas bandas en las muñecas y en mi brazo izquierdo, llevaba, y aún hoy lo hago, un pendiente que me obsequió mi hermano, ambos lo teníamos, era una joya de increíble valor… un diamante engarzado en delicados hilos de platino y oro con el signo de Géminis… así es… Saga y yo somos gemelos y un par de todo siempre dividíamos en dos… en fin… ante la vista de cualquiera era un matón, un joven de mala calaña… con mis jades frías disfrutaba ver como la gente se alejaba viéndome como un gángster… cuando en realidad era un dulce adolescente… aunque no lo crean así era… como todos solemos hacer en algún momento mi vestimenta era un cascarón que me permitía hacer y deshacer a mi antojo… pero ahora duele… no es que me importe… es su problema.

Pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa… el infierno arde… quema… se mezcla con la tierra… se funde en una sola cosa y es aquí donde mi desempeño cobra su fuerza… es aquí donde me presento ante los mortales y me erijo como su protector… aunque mas no sea desde las sombras…

Mi nombre es Kanon… soy un vampiro con sangre de demonio… extraña miscelánea aunque no sorprende… fui asesinado por el veneno de un demonio cuando iba en el último año de la preparatoria… ese veneno letal lejos de aniquilarme del todo se fundió con mi sangre… allí hizo su aparición un bello vampiro de perfectas turquesas y una melena azul que me recordaba a la de Saga… un bello griego como yo de nombre Milo… de blanca, espectral y tierna sonrisa me devolvió a este mundo… matando mi alma… o tal vez dejándola reposar en algún lugar escondida… él me sedujo… me atrapó y hasta hoy comparto mi féretro con él… sentí su tibia sangre correr mi garganta… dolió al principio pero luego ya nada más sentía… literalmente.

Milo gustaba de lucir unos atavíos ancestrales camisas con puños de encajes sobresaliendo de las mangas de su gabán negro que le llegaba hasta casi los tobillos…llevaba siempre una capa de cuello alto resaltando su pálido rostro pese a su dorado color , sostenida por un broche de dos puntas sostenidos por una cadena delgada… llevaba guantes negros de suave tela, lo cual al tacto con mi rostro me hizo erizar la piel… sus pupilas gatunas se clavan una vez más en mi después de recorrer mi anatomía… es hermoso debo decir… más cuando después lo vi en mis cinco sentidos… un adonis sin ningún desperdicio… el inmortal perfecto… mi padre, amigo y amante eterno… es alto de mi estatura talvez un poco menos, la diferencia son unos cuatro centímetros. Él es el vampiro más viejo que conocía con apenas 300 años… luego sabría que en realidad yo lo había destronado del título del más joven.

Ahora él y yo custodiamos las calles de esta ciudad… ahora nuestra… somos cazadores de demonios e incluso de otros vampiros que traspasan la línea… ahora nos adentramos al infierno sobre la tierra… el portal se ha abierto… la guerra apenas comienza… espero que Dios me ayude a mantener a Saga y Mu lejos de esto…

Que comience la matanza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: I MISS YOU**_

_**P. o. V. Saga: 1**_

Siete años han pasado… aún no puedo olvidar tu rostro cuando te despediste de mi… aún no puedo olvidar a las autoridades cuando te arrancaron de mi para dejarte en el asfalto… no tienes idea de cuanto te sufro día a día… dentro de poco me casaré con Mu… tal vez creas que es una estupidez pues no lo amo, pero es que nunca amaré a nadie como a ti…

A veces pienso en Mu… pienso en como arruinará su vida uniéndola a la de alguien que ama un eterno recuerdo pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo olvidarte?... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… el sabor de tu piel… de tus besos… de tus encabronadas… Jajaja es que eras tan particular… tan único… tan mío…

************************FLASHBACK**************************

Kanon levántate por Dios… llegaremos tarde otra vez por tu culpa- dice Saga histérico buscando la camisa de su uniforme

Hoy es sábado- responde Kanon tirándole la almohada para levantarse y buscarlo- Pero ya que me despertaste-

Kanon besa a su gemelo confundido… pronto se entrega al placer de quedar atrapado en los brazos de su menor quien como titiritero maneja a gusto y antojo a su mayor… lo arroja a la cama y haciéndole cosquillas logra que Saga salga de su ensimismamiento por la confusión… minutos después lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Quita de un jalón toda prenda que le molestaba para el tacto, el menor aún estaba desnudo de la noche anterior… su sangre ardía, Saga arquea su cuerpo de placer ante la lengua trepadora de Kanon que se introduce por cada rincón de su anatomía… era su forma de hacer el amor… loca y salvaje… suave y pasional…

Te amo… nunca me separaré de ti- dice Kanon con ternura clavando su mirada en las jades de Saga

Igual yo… me muero si te pierdo- responde Saga

Dicho esto ambos se aman con locura, pasión y salvajismo… uno podría ser el mejor de su clase mientras el otro una rata de alcantarilla pero ambos juntos eran detonadores de la mayor lujuria jamás conocida…

***************************FIN FLASHBACK***************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De gabardina negra y botas de cuero, igual que su ajustado pantalón y su camisa negra Kanon salta de lo alto de un edificio cayendo detrás de un horrible monstruo un poco más alto que él… éste no se percata de la aparición del vampiro por lo que el gemelo aprovecha y da una estocada… arranca por completo su columna vertebral aniquilando sangrientamente a un monstruo que nunca sabrá que fue lo que lo atacó en realidad…

El callejón estaba vacío, frío y con una torrencial lluvia que caía sobre él, arroja las vértebras del caído y mira sus manos esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica de triunfo…

¿Qué te pareció mi actuación?- pregunta Kanon

Exquisita- dice una voz que sale de las sombras- Pero la prefiero en la cama- ríe

Milo… tu todo lo prefieres en la cama- se burla el menor

No todo… solo a ti… novato-

Milo sale de las sombras con una copa de cristal servida de un líquido espeso carmesí… con unos jeans negros, el torso desnudo, levitando en el aire dado que estaba descalzo llevaba puesta una cadena… una cruz… ¿Irónico? ¿Descabellado?... no… a Milo le fascinaba la idea revolucionaria de acabar con todos los mitos que habían de los vampiros… cruces, ajos, agua bendita, agua pura… para el joven vampiro de 300 años nada de eso servía… su poder iba más allá que el del mismo Dracul (N/A: Vlad Dracul es el nombre original de lo que más tarde se conocería como El Conde Drácula, de Bram Stoker) ¿Quién era Milo? Nadie lo sabía… lo que si era de saber común era que con él nadie se metía pues sus poderes vampíricos no tenían precedencia… él pertenecía a lo que se llamó hace más de 500 años "La Casta Azul" una nueva generación de vampiros cuyas ambiciones sanguinarias eran desbordantes… culpables de cientos de millones de muertes por comida y hasta por mera diversión… cierto era que los vampiros no tienen alma pero ellos… llegaron al extremo de crueldad… pero eso significaba sólo una cosa que torturaba la mente de Kanon… de donde vino Milo… de seguro hay más… pero ¿Cuántos?...

La belleza del griego deja absorto a Kanon un momento… tenía ese porte tan propio… Milo podía ser una bestia endemoniada que causa desolación por donde su sombra llegue… pero con él no… con Kanon nunca fue de ese afamado clan, no era cruel, era… dulce… hasta tierno… el gemelo menor siempre se confunde con la presencia de Milo pues siente que de alguna manera puede llegar a amarlo casi tanto como a Saga… a quien debe dejar ir…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**P. o. V. Saga: 2**_

Hoy es uno de esos días en donde más te haces extrañar pues la verdad no deseo salir de aquel lugar… hoy es el día en que Mu y yo visitamos a mamá y a papá… es extraño cuando papá habla de ti lo hace en presente, aquello destroza a nuestra madre quien a pesar de siete años aún te llora todos los día… justo como yo… ¿te preguntarás como es que terminé junto a Mu? Pues nuestra promesa era "Juntos hasta la Eternidad" pero la verdad es que necesitaba sentir el calor de alguien más y mulo aceptó… suena cruel ya lo sé… hasta incluso puede entenderse como que uso al pobre niño pero ambos estamos de acuerdo… yo necesitaba algo adictivo como la piel mientras él quería salir del ala de su padre… si supieras lo que le obligaba a hacer… ese maldito necesita que lo castiguen cruelmente… las cosas en nuestra familia no están bien… nuestro padre está por presentar bancarrota y probablemente nos quedaremos en la calle… pero ¿sabes que es en lo único que pienso?... sí, en ti… no puedo arrancarte de mi… no puedo dejarte… no puedo olvidarte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Milo arrastra a Kanon a la gigantesca cama de sábanas de terciopelo rojo, quitándole la ropa comienza a besar todo su cuerpo, muerde hasta hacerlo sangrar para beber un poco de él… de cierta forma aquel gesto tan sadista lo estremece de placer volviéndolo una fiera salvaje descarriada que se apodera sin control alguno del cuerpo de su amo… lo penetra una y otra vez arrancando gemidos de placer sin dolor alguno y si lo hay para el joven vampiro griego mejor aún… horas enteras pasan tomándose uno al otro sin descanso revolcándose en la oscura habitación… pronto quedan dormidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo mejor será presentar bancarrota de las empresas que poseemos… de lo contrario nos embargarán bienes y no es lo conveniente- habla el padre de los gemelos que al igual que su hijo menor posee las mismas frías jades, de semblante calculador y excelente porte empresarial

Entiendo… bien… creo que en efecto es lo mejor… si descubren lo que posees en el sótano podrían encarcelarte… nunca has hecho bien tu trabajo de limpieza- dice una voz masculina de grueso calibre

Lo mío es la matanza no la limpieza… además… lo que menos me preocupa es eso- dice el padre

¿Y qué es entonces?- pregunta otra voz masculina un poco más suave

La verdad de mi hijo menor… Kanon- responde el progenitor griego

Ya veo… de modo que no lo asesinaste como te pidió la organización- pregunta la primera voz

No, mejor aún… tenemos a uno de la "Casta Azul"- responde el padre de los gemelos

Bien… en ese caso esperaremos resultados… debemos conseguir la ubicación del "Primero"- habla la segunda voz

Y no falles… el sólo hecho de que hayas dejado a tu hijo con vida es motivo de tu muerte… un fracaso más y ya sabes el precio- dice la ronca voz primera

Sí, señor-

Los dos hombres se paran y salen a la luz… el primero era de piel blanca y negros cabellos, sus ojos verdes eran fuera de lo común, su presencia recordaba a algún dios de la muerte y por ello era llamado Hades, su extraordinaria belleza e inteligencia lo hacían ver como un elegante rey de algún mundo perdido… el segundo no menos bello era de largos cabellos plateados, dos mechones caían sobre sus ojos azules de tétrica transparencia… vestidos ambos de ternos oscuros se despiden del señor Gemini para retirarse no sin antes recordarle cual es su lugar en el mundo…

Hijo- dice el señor Gemini- ¿Escuchaste?-

Sí… pero no te entregaré a Milo- habla Kanon saliendo de las sombras mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos poseídos por el increíble resplandor de la tenue luz… verdes casi traslúcidos con una delgada línea negra símil gato… era de temer

Debes hacerlo- grita su padre

No… ya no pertenezco a este mundo padre… acepté tomar el lugar de Saga pero hasta aquí llego si tu deber es asesinarme a menos que te de su cabeza-

No quiero su cabeza… quiero la del Primero… debes convencer a Milo para que te lleve hasta allá… los cuerpos decapitados de los vampiros desaparecen, podemos montar un teatro para hacerle creer a la organización que Milo ha muerto-

¿Y crees que él lo hará?- habla Kanon con furia- No hay seres más posesivos y protectores de su linaje que la Casta Azul… Milo no lo hará-

¡¡¡Entonces halla la manera!!! ¿crees que quiero esto? Tu cabeza y la de tu hermano están en juego-

Palabras mágicas para Kanon… de pronto su mundo se derribó su gemelo, el amor de su vida estaba en peligro a menos que él se encargue de Milo… ahora debía decidir… Milo o Saga… ¿Quién se adentro más en su pecho? ¿A quien ama ahora? De pronto se vio en una encrucijada… de pronto supo darse cuenta que no todo estaba cerrado en su vida… aún faltaba algo…


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3: OBSESSION_**

Kanon camina por las calles desiertas que nada le dicen... la gente pasa a su lado sin detenerse a ver más allá... ¿de cuándo hasta aquí se había convertido en filósofo? De pronto lo que las personas daban de sí no era suficiente... veía como todos corrían, hablaban por sus móviles mientras esperaban el autobús leyendo el periódico... ¿realmente era tan cierto eso de que el hombre envejece rápido y su sabiduría llega demasiado tarde? Parecía que sí... se detiene en la esquina de la calle que transitaba para ver un poco más allá... si algo le favorecía el ser vampiro era aquella posibilidad de deleitarse con cosas imperceptibles, de pronto ver que una niña se disfraza para Halloween era un acto maravilloso como el ver una flor abrirse al mundo...

Despistado cae de sorpresa a la casa de su hermano... quiso tocar la puerta y decirle a Saga que allí estaba pero al verlo sonriendo junto a Mu se sintió miserable de tan sólo pensarlo siquiera... ¿Cómo podría aparecer y decirle a su hermano que en realidad no había muerto del todo, que ahora era un no-muerto? Simplemente no pudo...

- Ya te llevo la cena amor- grita Mu desde la cocina- No te desesperes cariño... no tengo tanta hambre- dice Saga cambiando de canales el televisor- Bien entonces terminaré tranquilo- habla Mu detrás de él para colarse entre las piernas del mayor luego y besar su vientre- Mu- dice Saga jadeando... y en un de repente alcanza a divisar el rostro de su hermano colándose por entre las cortinas- ¡¡¡Kanon!!!- dice saltando para ver por la ventana pero nada había allí- ¿Saga?- dice Mu sin entender- Estaba aquí... Kanon... era Kanon- dice Saga cayendo de rodillas- Saga... Kanon está muerto... amor debes superarlo... por favor- dice Mu con ternura mientras lo abraza- Me estoy volviendo loco... lo veo por todos lados... lo encuentro en todas las caras de la gente que pasa a mi lado- dice Saga tomando su cabeza con las manos- Amor- responde Mu con ternura- Debo salir... discúlpame Mu-

Saga ni siquiera besa a Mu que sale disparado en busca de un algo que le de una señal o algo de que su hermano está vivo... si algo podía sentir el gemelo mayor era que Kanon estaba cerca suyo...

Por otro lado el gemelo menor había, de un solo salto, subido a las cornisas para verlo partir desde las alturas... lo sigue... lo nota preocupado... ve que llora con desesperación...

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba de su gemelo... cae arrodillado preguntando ¿Por qué?...

- Te extraño... me haces falta... te necesito... dime algo, antes te aparecías en mis sueños y ahora simplemente has desaparecido de mi mente para aparecerte frente a mis ojos todos los días... ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo... no quiero deshacerme de tu recuerdo... no quiero olvidarte y sin embargo te siento tan cerca... aún conservo aquellas pertenencias que dejaste olvidadas en el colegio... lo guardé todo para tenerte un poco más cerca... dime que estás bien-- Estoy bien- oye la voz de su gemelo a sus espaldas- Kanon- dice sorprendido Saga- Sí... no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo... sólo quería que supieras que estoy bien... pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo... de hecho no deberías-

Pero Kanon no pudo articular más palabra que Saga se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con lujuria, pasión y deseo... extrañaba tanto al único hombre que le regalaba cada noche de ensueño y que al morir se lo llevó todo... el gemelo mayor nunca pudo olvidarlo... ni arrancarlo de su interior...

Kanon se deja besar, no hace ademán de separarse... después de todo él también lo extrañaba... pero no podía corresponderlo... deja que Saga haga lo que desee hasta que éste se da cuenta y se detiene...

- Me dijeron que debía elegir entre tú y la persona con la que estoy ahora... y pues he elegido a la otra persona... Saga tu estás con Mu y debes corresponderle... debes tomar el rumbo de tu- nuevamente Saga calla a Kanon pero esta vez de un golpe certero... ante la agresión Kanon deja salir sus colmillos y un fuerte rugido- Eres... ... eres un... vampiro- dice Saga alejándose de él-¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y mostrarte así ante mi?!! ¡¡¿Tienes acaso una vaga idea de lo que tu significas para mi ?!! ¡¡¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que significa que hayas aparecido?!!!- dice Saga al borde de un ataque- Sí y no me importa- dice Kanon con frío estoicismo- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Para qué estás aquí entonces?!!- pregunta Saga tomando del cuello a Kanon- Tu querías que te dijera si estaba bien o no... pues sólo eso... ya lo sabes... me retiro-

Saga no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo él con el corazón desquebrajado y Kanon hablándole con tal frialdad que podría congelar el océano ártico... ese simplemente debía ser otro... no podía ser Kanon... era sencillamente imposible...

- ¿Qué pasó contigo?- pregunta confundido Saga- Tú lo has visto... soy un vampiro... no tengo sentimientos ni emociones... lo has leído en tus estudios... en tus libros que dicen saber de algo que nunca vieron- responde Kanon manteniendo su porte frío- ¿Sabías que Mu te amaba casi tanto como yo? ¿Sabías que ambos te lloramos lágrimas de sangre? ¿sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder estar con Mu?... y tu paseándote por la noche como si nada te perturbara, como si todo lo que pasamos no fuera más que un sueño o un juego-- Ambos-- ¿Ambos? Eres un maldito infeliz... aparecerte y tener el tupé de decirme con esa indiferencia que no importé nada en tu vida te convierte en un monstruo... no el hecho de que seas vampiro-- Siempre fuiste el sentimental... ¿crees que realmente importan todas esas cosas? Soy un vampiro y debo beber sangre humana para sobrevivir... sí, humana, eso no te lo enseñan los libros... la sangre animal nos enferma... nos hace daño... ¿soy menos monstruo?... ¿crees que me aparecería en el departamento que compartíamos y te diría "oye Saga mira no estoy muerto ¿puedes darme de comer tu sangre?" como si nada pasara?-- Debiste hacerlo... Kanon... te daría cada gota de mi sangre con tal de amarte hasta la eternidad-- ¿Eternidad? Saga no tienes idea de lo que es la eternidad... pasearte por las noches sin dejar rastro alguno de ti, huir de los seres queridos... esperar que pase una noche solo para que cuando despiertes en la fría cama te des cuenta de que sigues teniendo el rostro de un adolescente cuando el amor de tu vida envejece- dice Kanon furioso- ¡¡¡¡No solamente vienes y me dices tantas tonterías que ni tu te crees sino que además me tratas de viejo!!!!-- ¡¡Yo!!... ¿Qué?- dice Kanon confundido por la broma de su hermano- Saga-- Te amo... y si tu me haces esos planteos es porque tal vez nunca me amaste como lo hago yo desde el principio de nuestras vidas juntos... no me importa lo que seas... no me importa nada más que amarte... ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta?-- Saga... yo... perdóname... ... ¿Cómo qué Mu y tu me aman?- pregunta confundido el vampiro- Kanon... Mu antes de amar a nadie te amó a ti... y yo... antes de amar a nadie también... por favor... deja de esconderte y déjanos entrar en tu vida-- Lo siento pero no era broma... ya elegí... y me quedo junto a Milo... él me necesita... tal vez más que tu-- Ya veo... comprendo pero... nunca olvides que siempre te esperaré... a nadie amaré como a ti... Kanon- pero el joven vampiro ya se había marchado...

Saga queda en la tumba que, ahora sabe está vacía, tanto lo llenaba... cuando se sentía perdido acudía al lugar donde el cuerpo de su hermano descansaba para así poder tener la tranquilidad que su alma inquieta le pedía a gritos pero ahora sin embargo todo había cambiado...

Llora una vez más esta vez no por el dolor de saber que su hermano ha muerto sino por el hecho de que estaba vivo, aunque vampiro, y que había elegido a otro para compartir su felicidad... nunca supo muy bien porque su padre los obligaba a leer libros de ocultismo junto a ciencias naturales y psicología... en parte ahora entendía... flashes extraños comenzaban a pasarse por su memoria... flashes de su padre en extrañas reuniones... flashes de extrañas pláticas...

En la mansión de los Gemini Kanon ingresa abriendo el gran ventanal con fuerza... hacía minutos que se había ido y ya estaba de regreso...

- Elijo a Milo... a Saga lo puedes proteger y ya es hora de que todos se olviden de mi... es hora de que la familia siga adelante sin mi... por eso elijo a Milo- dice Kanon con sus ojos traslúcidos- Has condenado a tu hermano-- No... tú lo condenarás si no lo proteges... y a ello le sumo que pobre de ti si algo le ocurre... ya no estoy entre los vivos y por ende hay cosas que debo dejar atrás... una de ellas es él... nunca será feliz si no me olvida-- Vaya... ¿las garras venían con los colmillos? Entiendo tu postura y la respetaré... pero entiende que debes conseguir la ubicación exacta del primero... hazlo y dejarán en paz a tu hermano-- Bien... pero dejarás a Milo de lado... o toda la Organización padecerá mi furia-

Kanon transformado en vendaval sale de la recamara por donde entró... el padre queda cautivado por la fiereza de su hijo... pero al mismo tiempo con temor... había elegido a Milo... por primera vez Kanon dejaba ir a su gemelo dejándolo en manos del destino... pero sin embargo lo conocía bien... ¿Qué macabro plan estaba ideando esa mente siniestra y hábil? Kanon podría ser un monstruo ahora pero había demostrado que su alma no se la han arrebatado...


End file.
